


白气球

by kuina_yokoyama



Category: kanjani8(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuina_yokoyama/pseuds/kuina_yokoyama
Summary: 可能ooc 打乱时间线 不要计较不管鸟儿有没有说我看到了就要用（嚣张）全文是脑补勿上升





	白气球

深夜，大仓结束广播工作回家，惊奇地发现门口的缝隙中漏出光亮。按平时的习惯来说，不是应该早就入睡了吗，何况今天还有酒会。  
大仓探头探脑地走进门，收音机还放着悠扬的音乐，他一听就知道是他们广播结束后的歌曲放送。客厅里的落地灯还开着，却不见横山。大仓刚想把东西放到沙发上，却被躺在沙发与桌子间隙中的横山吓了一跳。  
“呜哇！——你怎么躺在这里！”  
横山直直盯着他，在他叫出声后反而笑了起来，像小狐狸般眯起眼睛地笑，恶作剧成功。  
肯定是醉得不轻。大仓把横山从地上拉起来，整个人都软得跟抽了骨头一样，倒是让人觉得可爱得紧。  
“你今晚是喝了多少……”  
“酒会的时候没喝多少……吃撑了……睡不着……就又爬起来喝酒了……”  
大仓皱起双眉，完了，珍藏的红酒又被这个小坏蛋当饮料喝了，一会得去看看他喝的哪瓶，要是喝到为纪念日准备的红酒就得"惩罚"了。  
但是，大仓还是担心横山的胃部状况比较多，伸手掀开横山的睡衣，平时块块腹肌分明的腹部现在被撑成半圆形，在微暗的落地灯下反射出幸福的光芒（？）。大仓从一开始的轻笑逐渐演变到放声大笑，仿佛被横山传染了酒精，“从白巧克力板哈哈哈哈到白气球哈哈哈！”期间大仓还手脚不老实地缠上横山，把他整个人圈到怀里抱着，手搭在横山的白肚皮上抚摸，“不过……手感很好就是了。”  
横山觉得自己被戏弄了，但被酒精侵蚀的思维没法反驳，反而没头没脑地说：“我今晚听了你的广播哦，所以……你是不是没有……ちんちん哈哈啊哈哈”  
这回到横山放声大笑了。大仓却迟迟没有反应，横山疑惑地转过头，大仓的眼神中饱含不可言说的欲望，他缓缓靠近横山微红的脸颊，在他耳边开启低音炮：“我有没有……你不是最清楚的吗……现在要来试用一下吗？”  
横山的大脑再迟缓也意识到到了——背后有东西硌着腰了……  
﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌  
翌日，大仓正坐在横山身旁浏览手机上的消息，突然贼笑着把手机放到横山面前，横山正专注地看着电视节目，被打断的不爽正要发怒，就看到了被偷拍的自己。肚子鼓鼓的，衣服上有油渍，钥匙还串在手机上，他不知道是先应该斥责小报的偷拍，还是先反省自己就像新世界随处可见的中年大叔。  
于是他选择陷入沉默。  
“其实我很高兴。”大仓的声音把他从神游中拉了回来。“看到这样的你。如果你是一个普普通通迈向中年的人，是不是就不会有那么多年轻的女孩子围绕着你了。我偶尔也会嫉妒的哦。”横山呆呆地看着大仓，引得大仓发笑，不是营业微笑，而是发自真心。大仓双手捧住横山的脸，“就算你将来手机钥匙一起丢了，贪吃得肚子上都是软肉，我还是会喜欢你。”  
横山雪白的皮肤都逐渐浸染了粉色，“你不也贪吃……”

大仓os：今天也是被横山君可爱死的一天！

**Author's Note:**

> 嘿嘿 没车是不是很气 请脑补 相信每一个人脑里的画面都比我写得精彩


End file.
